The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Raspberry plant, botanically known as Rubus idaeus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sarafina’.
The new Raspberry plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rossum, Gelderland, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Raspberry plants with good fruit quality, productivity, uniformity and postproduction longevity.
The new Raspberry plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor of a proprietary selection of Rubus idaeus identified as code number 48, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Rubus idaeus ‘Advaberimar’, disclosed in U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 46,031 and U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,916, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent in 2011. The new Raspberry plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Rossum, Gelderland, The Netherlands in early September, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Raspberry plant by root cuttings in a controlled environment at Rossum, Gelderland, The Netherlands since the spring of 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Raspberry plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.